UN AMIGO EN TI
by leyva1130
Summary: Pensamientos del guardián Buzz Lighyear después de caer en un planeta sin tecnología, encontrando un amigo muy especial. Mal summary, historia regular… No slash, no yaoi… Tal vez se convierta en un fic *w*.


**NOTA: Los personajes de Toy Story y los de Buzz Light Year Comando Estelar no me pertenecen, son propiedad de pixar y de Disney (por desgracia T_T). Disfruten de la historia.**

**Es algo pequeñita y seguramente esta inentendible, pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes y lo hice con prisa XD.**

**No slash, no yaoi ^w^**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**UN AMIGO EN TI**

Hace cuánto tiempo había aterrizado en aquel planeta? Lo desconocía… después del año de estadía, dejo de contar el tiempo y comenzó a disfrutar del ambiente natural de su nuevo hogar, creando nuevas amistades y tomando un nuevo estilo de vida que, hasta ese momento, le traía grandes satisfacciones.

Ese ataque de Zurg a su nave, había dejado inservibles los motores 2 y 4 y el combustible alcanzó para aterrizar en un planeta algo desértico, cuya cultura no alcanzaba utilizar la combustión por cristales ni el combustible de carbono… su intercomunicador se había averiado y su traje espacial perdió toda su energía durante el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente, dejándolo atrapado en tan atrasado planeta.

No podía pedir ayuda al comando estelar, estaba varado y sólo podía esperar que los instintos de sus amigos los guiaran al lugar donde se encontraba… no tenía comida ni agua, cuando se aventuró atravesar aquel inhóspito desierto… caminó por días sin encontrar un alma que lo ayudara hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la mirada de aquel vaquero que lo observaba con una mirada preocupada.

– **Vaya susto nos diste extranjero… pensamos que estabas muerto – **dijo con un acento extraño, mientras se levantaba de la silla que estaba junto a su cama. Se encontraba en una habitación hecha de madera, no tenía puesto su traje de astronauta y portaba una clase de pijama de franela a cuadros que le daba calor. Se levantó un poco, retirando el paño que tenía sobre su frente, tratando de recordar un poco lo que aconteció desde que se retiró de su nave.

– **Qué paso? Dónde estoy? – **preguntó, provocando la risa de una chica pelirroja que coloco un nuevo paño sobre su cabeza.

– **Te encontramos desmayado a mitad del desierto – **respondió ella con el mismo acento del vaquero **– pensamos que estabas muerto, tuviste suerte que las vaquillas escaparan en esa dirección, de lo contrario estarías perdido – **le dijo dulcemente… Desde ese día, se quedó a residir en ese pueblo, tratando de aprender sus costumbres y mostrarles las suyas propias…

Abrió sus ojos observando las estrellas que recorrían el firmamento, mientras una suave melodía de guitarra se escuchaba a la lejanía… sonrió de lado, al pensar que alguna vez recorrió todos esos astros en su nave, como defensor de lo justo y evitando que Zurg logrará ampliar su imperio.

Yo soy tu amigo fiel

yo soy tu amigo fiel

y si un día

tú te encuentras lejos muy lejos de tu lindo hogar

cierra los ojos y recuerda que:

yo soy tu amigo fiel

sí, yo soy tu amigo fiel!

La suave melodía lleno sus oído y con ello su corazón, ampliando su sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos y recargo su espalda en la silla, mientras los recuerdos hacían acto de presencia en su mente… era una gran ironía que aquel sujeto que ahora cantaba al firmamento, se hubiese querido deshacer de él a causa de los celos provocados por sus habilidades.

Era normal que pudiese aprender todas sus actividades de manera rápida, había sido entrenado en el Comando para adaptarse a cualquier atmosfera y situación… Una estrella fugaz recorrió el firmamento, perdiéndose en la nada…

Una mirada melancólica se hizo presente en el guardián espacial, al pensar que no podría recorrer nuevamente aquel universo en su nave, en tanto no lo encontraran, posibilidad que había desaparecido junto con sus esperanzas.

Yo soy tu amigo fiel

yo soy tu amigo fiel

tienes problemas. Yo también

no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti

y estando JUNTOS TODO MARCHA BIEN!

pues yo soy tu amigo fiel

si, yo soy tu amigo fiel

Soltó sus suspiro, levantándose de la silla… las botas vaqueras tocaron la superficie de madera, recorriendo el pórtico hasta la puerta de su hogar, giro la perilla, encendiendo la pequeña lámpara de aceite y observando su alrededor… Fijó su vista en un cuadro que contenía una fotografía, donde Woody y él se abrazaban después de un rodeo, donde el vaquero había ganado… Seguía sin poder creer que aquel vaquero enclenque pudiera someter a la fuerza a un toro de aquel peso…

Algo brillo al fondo de la habitación, llamando su atención, se acercó observando el brillo de la placa del comando que portaba en su traje… La tomó entre sus manos, imaginando las sensaciones de los propulsores en su espalda, el ver la materia pasar junto a su nave, escuchar las voces de sus amigos emocionados por una nueva misión.

A pesar de sus dudas y frustraciones, había algo que lo mantenía con vida y con cordura en ese planeta, la amistad de ese vaquero que gustaba de ver las estrellas por las noches, imaginando que un día podría recorrer con "Tiro al blanco" el universo tan inmenso. De repente, un relinchido se escuchó fuera de la cabaña, haciendo que saliera a toda prisa, no se había percatado que la melodía en el aire se terminó…

– **Hey Buzz, date prisa, las vaquillas del viejo capataz han escapado a la llanura – **le dijo Woody con una sonrisa, acompañado por Jessie. Buzz sonrió al verlos y, colocándose su sombrero, corrió a montar su caballo, listo para una nueva aventura de rodeo en aquella población tan pequeña, donde vivía su nueva vida… donde tenía UN AMIGO EN ÉL.


End file.
